One Minute 'Till Midnight
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: The boy stared out the window and set his eyes on one of the boys in the group. He laughed manically. He had found a new host.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Candykaykay2001 here! I cant believe this is my third fanfic already. ( One is still in progress) I just keep getting ideas! Anyways, I just want to say that nobody will die in this story and that I wont be doing any type of pairing. Alright that's all for now so I don't own Pokemon and I hope you enjoy my story.**

…**..._Chapter 1..._**

_'Creak' 'Creak' 'Creak'._

Footsteps were heard throughout the worn down mansion.

_'Creak' Creak' 'Creak'_

The figure of a young boy looked out the bedroom window. What would a little boy like him be doing in a mansion like this? Well the funny thing is this isn't an ordinary boy.

He's something different. Something evil. Something that isn't from this world. The boy clasped his hands together and smiled. A cruel, evil, smile that could scare even the most villainous of people into a frenzy of terror.

A malicious glint shone in his eyes as he found four kids outside in the rain coming near his house. His eyes settled on one of the boys in the group. The boy laughed in a way that could send chills up your spine. He had found a new host.

…**..._Line Break..._**

A raven-haired boy looked up at the old worn down mansion. Suddenly he saw a figure in one of the top windows. He closed his eyes and blinked. Then he looked up at the window again. There was no one there.

' I swear I saw someone' The raven-haired boy thought in confusion.

" Ash come on! I don't want to stand in the rain any longer than I have to!" One of his traveling companions, Serena shouted running to the front door of the house. Ash just shrugged it off as shadows playing tricks on him.

" Coming." Ash said running after his friend Serena.

Ash walked up the creaky porch stairs meeting his other two companions Clemont and Bonnie.

" Lets open the door. I'm cold and hungry." Bonnie whined. A orange and black mouse popped out of Bonnie's yellow bag before seconds later disappearing. " See Dedenne is cold too."

Clemont just rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the door. But just one problem. It was locked.

" Why did the door have to be locked at a time like this? I knew I should have built a key that unlocks everything." Clemont said muttering.

" What do you mean it wont open?!" Serena exclaimed in a panic pushing Clemont aside to check for herself. " It is locked." Serena sighed and hung her head in defeat.

" Here let me try." Ash said. Before Ash could even graze the doorknob, the old wooden door slowly creaked open revealing the musty air and dust inside.

" How did you do that? It was locked when Serena and I tried it so how come it worked for you?" Clemont said pushing up his glasses. Ash just shrugged.

" Come on lets go inside." He said walking through the threshold. His three friends followed. As they explored the old dusty and moldy living room checking out the sheet-covered furniture and old pictures , they didn't notice the door slowly and quietly close behind them bolting shut.

…**..._Line Break..._**

" Wow this is really good Clemont!" Ash said smiling. Serena and Bonnie nodded there heads in agreement. All four kids ( Pokemon included) were sitting in the dining room they had found no more than ten minutes into their stay. The dining room had nothing fancy. Other than the long table that could fit over ten people and the crystal chandelier that hung over the middle of the table, there really wasn't any pictures or fancy things anywhere. It's like no one had used to often so they decided not to decorate it. As they ate creaking sounds were heard above as if somebody were walking.

" Big Brother what was that?" Bonnie said clinging to her brothers arm, scared.

" Bonnie it's probably just the wind. Or the house settling since its old." Clemont said shrugging his shoulders. He continued eating. Bonnie seemed to relax after hearing what her brother said and ate with a smile.

…**..._Fifteen Minutes Later_...**

" Wow look how beautiful this dress is!"

" Wow look at how beautiful this 1999 telephone is!"

" I love these shoes!"

Serena and Bonnie were checking out the closet in one of the rooms the group happened to be exploring. Clemont was checking out an old telephone from 1999 and he seemed to be enjoying analyzing it. Ash and Pikachu were standing away from everyone and was staring at a painting. It showed a boy about Ash's age who looked to be from the late 1900's. He wore a dark purple, almost black, shirt with a black hat atop his head. He had dark black hair and piercing green eyes with slight flecks of blue in the irises. He had a serious expression upon his face looking older than his age.

Ash walked away from the picture and looked around. He must have brushed against something making it fall because the next thing he knew a loud crash resounding next to him. He looked down and saw a broken vase with a powdered substance around it.

" Ash what did you break?" Serena said hands on her hips. Ash just smiled sheepishly and laughed.

" It was just a vase."

Serena shook her head. " Be more careful next time."

Ash laughed and nodded. He bent down and started cleaning up the broken shards of the vase carefully so he didn't cut his hands. Once that was done he started working on cleaning the powdery substance on the floor. He tried to pick it up but it just fell out of his hands and stuck onto them. He sighed and just wiped his hands on his pants and stood up leaving the substance on the floor. What Ash didn't know is that by breaking that vase he unleashed a evil upon this world that is impossible to contain.

…**..._Line Break..._**

As the four kids walked back down the stairs after exploring the rest of the house, Ash started getting dizzy. He stumbled slightly.

" Hey Ash are you okay?" Serena asked in concern at her crush. Ash didn't answer. Before anybody could comprehend what happened next Ash swayed dangerously to the left before collapsing to the hard, dusty wooden floor.

" Ash!" Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena ( Pikachu included) exclaimed running over to their friend. Clemont checked his pulse and if he hurt his head when he fell to the floor.

" He's okay but what exactly made him pass out? Oh well we'll figure that out later. Serena help me prop him against the wall." Clemont instructed as he lifted one side and Serena lifted the other.

They propped him against the wall with his chin touching his chest. He looked like a lifeless rag-doll sitting like that. They all quickly went downstairs to grab their sleeping bags so they could sleep upstairs and keep an eye on Ash since they couldn't take him downstairs. As they were downstairs, none of them noticed a figure stand up and phase through the floor laughing manically.

…**..._Line Break..._**

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Pikachu heard quiet footsteps approach them from behind and they all twisted their heads to see who or what it was. Ash stood behind them. His cap was missing and his dark hair covered his eyes. He was slouched over a bit, arms lifelessly hung at his sides.

" Ash are you okay?" Clemont asked warily. He was getting a really weird vibe from Ash. Pikachu as well since he started backing away slowly.

Ash didn't answer. He just smiled cruelly and laughed. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena got violent chills up their spines and backed away slightly. This wasn't their friend. Ash continued to laugh getting louder and louder. Suddenly he flicked his hair away and revealed crimson, blood, eyes. They were filled with anger, malice, and deep hatred. His face twisted into a cruel smirk and he laughed once again. As he stepped toward them they took a step back. Suddenly the chandelier that hung over the middle of the table snapped off it's chain and feel onto the wooden table splitting it in half.

" Who are you?!" Bonnie exclaimed terrified.

Ash's cruel laughter echoed throughout the dining room. Then he spoke in a deep, quiet voice that wasn't his own.

" _My name is Damien"_

…**..._End of Chapter 1..._**

**Tell me what you guys think. I'm sorry for the somewhat scary name but I couldn't come up with something better. Anyways review, fav, follow, etc. Let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Alright well I probably see you in the next chapter!Bye! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been sick for the past few days . Before we get on to the chapter I just want to answer a reviewers question:**

**thor94: **_Yes Damien will be the main character throughout the story. You might get a glimpse of Ash later on in the story, but until then Damien will be in control the whole time._

**Alright on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

…**...**

" _My name is Damien."_

The room seemed to get a lot colder as those four words were spoken. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Pikachu shivered. As they gasped they had to cough seconds later. The air was so cold that when they breathed in it felt like little ice shards had gotten stuck in their throat.

" What do you want?!" Serena said coughing once again from the frigid air.

Damien cocked his head and smiled showing off his sharp, jagged, teeth. Then he laughed. A deep throaty laugh making his crimson eyes blaze even more. Then he said one sentence.

" _I'd sleep with both eyes open if I were you_." He laughed again and phased through the floor.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief as the room got warmer.

" What are we gonna do?" Bonnie asked clinging onto her bag as she shivered once more.

Clemont hugged his sister and shook his head. Serena looked down before snapping her head back up as she felt Pikachu climb up to her shoulder and watched as his ears twitched. His face slowly morphed into panic as he signaled to everyone to run toward the door. Everyone looked in confusion but did as he said. They closed the door leading to the room behind them. They were about to ask why Pikahcu ushered them out of the door when they heard four loud 'TWACHS" against the wooden door on the opposite side the group had just come out of. Slowly Clemont stepped forward and looked at what caused the noise. Seconds later he stumbled back and fell on the floor face pale, hands shaking. Serena and Bonnie walked forward and looked at what caused Clemont to get that scared. What they saw shocked them. Embedded in the wood stood four knives that the kids used when eating. Those knives had been meant for them.

…**..._Line Break..._**

When they had finally got Clemont to calm down, they went upstairs. They were all tense and on guard as they climbed the steps. They had almost reached the top when a loud ' CRACK' resounded throughout the quiet house. Serena and Clemont turned around. Behind them a small hole was in the middle of one of the step. Two little hands clung for dear life as they slowly slipped and the wood creaked and groaned in protest.

" Bonnie!" Clemont said reaching over and grabbing his sister hands. He pulled her up quickly and backed away from the dangerous stair.

" Bonnie are you okay?!" Clemont and Serena said bending down to check for her for injuries.

Bonnie nodded and looked down the hole again. Serena and Clemont joined her making sure she didn't fall again. They looked down the hole but could see nothing but darkness.

" Does anybody have a coin?" Clemont asked.

Serena pulled out a penny and handed it to Clemont. Clemont then dropped it down the hole counting the seconds it took it to fall. Around ten seconds later they heard a faint 'plunk' as the penny hit the floor. All three kids backed away from the stairs as they all realized how close Bonnie came to losing her life. As they walked up the rest of the steps they made sure to check it twice before going up.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and headed into the room they were in no more than an hour ago.

" Lets find something on this Damien so we can figure out a way to help Ash!" Serena exclaimed determination in her sapphire orbs.

Clemont and Bonnie nodded their heads determination adorning their eyes as well. They then split up around the somewhat small room and looked through closets, under beds, etc. An hour had passed and they had found nothing at all.

" Lets move on to the next room guys." Serena said sighing at how they had found nothing. Both blondes nodded and walked toward the door.

Clemont suddenly tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud his glasses tumbling away from his face. He groaned but before he could get up, a book fell to the floor a few inches away from him and his glasses and landed on the floor with a loud thud spreading dust everywhere. Everyone sneezed.

" Big Brother your so clumsy!" Bonnie said hands on her hips shaking her head.

Serena walked over toward the book and wiped the dust off of it. Serena then noticed it was actually a photo album. She opened it and heard how the spine creaked in protest as if it hadn't been opened in years. She looked inside and saw a single newspaper clipping that was yellowed with age. She carefully pulled it out and read it by herself tuning out the bickering siblings.

_June 28, 1999_

_Damien Harrison a 12 year old boy was convicted earlier this evening for killing his family. He mercilessly killed his mother Amanda Harrison and his father Daniel Harrison with a butcher knife. His sister Jenny Harrison suffered severe head injuries and a wounded leg. She is currently in critical condition. Harrison was later arrested after being found running toward the local train tracks with blood-soaked clothes. Harrison has been sent to juvenile hall until police can judge a verdict. But when Harrison was to be sent to jail for his crimes police found that he committed suicide in his cell._

It didn't say much after that but it still hit Serena hard. Serena shivered. Then tears sprung in her eyes. ' Ash is possessed by a killer! If he kills us he would never forgive himself.' A tear rolled down her cheek before she wiped it away. ' Were gonna save Ash one way or another!'

" Guys you need to check this out." Serena said handing thee yellowed paper to the siblings.

Clemont took it showing it as well to Bonnie and they quietly read it their facial expressions changing from shock to horror in a matter of seconds. After a few more seconds Clemont slowly put the paper down with shaky hands. Bonnie was no better. She was pale and her hands were shaking but she had a mix of determination and horror in her eyes. A few more seconds of silence passed before they all heard a low, dark chuckle all around them. Their heads snapped up toward the sound before the room got bitterly cold. A figure materialized in front of their eyes.

"_Well, Well, Well. I see you meat-bags have figured out my little secret." _Damien said smiling and clapping his hands slowly in a mocking way.

" _Although I'm quite upset you didn't like my little...gifts." _Damien said with a fake-pout look on his face before returning to his usual cruel smirk.

Everyone shivered in fear. " Please Damien what do you want with us? If its because were in your house we'll leave with our friend as well if that's what you want." Serena said pleading.

Damien cocked his head and laughed. Then he said:

" _Foolish girl. The moment your idiotic friend of yours broke the vase holding my remains, you and your friend were doomed to be killed by my hand. I miss the rush of killing people. Hearing their tortured screams as they beg for mercy. You just happen to be my next victims. Just a warning: If you don't save your friend by midnight then I will get to keep his pathetic body and kill you in the process." _

Damien laughed once again before he stepped forward then appeared in front of Serena startling her. He lifted her chin up and her blue orbs looked into his deep crimson orbs.

" _I'll start by killing you first little girly for making me reveal my plans to answer your foolish questions." _Damien said smiling. He then laughed and phased through the floor once more taking the freezing cold with him. Serena stood still eyes wide. Then she started to shake.

She shivered again and a tear slipped down her cheek. Clemont came over and hugged her as she cried. She cried for Ash, and she cried for her life.

…**..._End of Chapter 2..._**

**Ok I know the ending kinda sucked but whatever. Anyways everybody have a great Christmas Eve and Christmas! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Please don't kill me for not updating in over...two weeks now? Has it been two weeks? I'm not sure but anyways I was just being lazy which is not a good excuse but the chapter is here now. So enjoy!**

…**...**

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were sitting in silence not saying a word to one another. They listened to the creaks of the house and the sound of the wind outside.

" Clemont what time is it?" Serena asked breaking the tense silence.

Clemont looked on his wrist for his watch but found it gone. Clemont looked on his other wrist, then his pockets.

" My watch is gone." Clemont said looking at Serena.

Serena groaned. " Damien must have took it so we wouldn't know what time it was so we could save Ash and get out of here."

Clemont nodded agreeing. " Then we shouldn't be sitting here we have to save Ash."

Serena looked at him and saw pure determination. Then she smiled and nodded standing up.

" Lets go save Ash!" Serena said throwing her fist in the air.

Clemont and Bonnie grinned and stood up as well. Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he had a smile on his face.

They all walked out of the room with determined thoughts to save Ash. Serena first started walking down the stairs gripping the banister so she didn't fall like Bonnie did earlier. She hadn't even made it two steps before she suddenly found herself falling. She grabbed onto something as quick as she could. Then she felt herself hit something. She opened her eyes to find herself dangling over the stair banister by one hand. Then she looked up into crimson eyes. She gasped.

" _Happy to see me?" _Damien said smiling.

Serena gulped and shook a little. Then she swung her left arm and gripped the banister with both hands.

" _We cant have you living can we?" _Damien said.

He then started pounding on Serena's fingers. She winced and looked towards Clemont and Bonnie.

They stood frozen before Clemont snapped out of it and ran toward Damien. Clemont went right through him and ended up tripping and falling down the rest of the stairs. Damien chuckled and shook his head.

" _Looks like your little blonde friend cant save you now."_ Damien said pounding on her fingers once more.

She winced and felt her thumb on her left hand slip. Then one by one the rest followed until she was down to her right hand.

' I'm gonna die.' Serena thought in realization. Then she looked up once more into those crimson orbs.

' I have to get through to Ash. I know he's in there.'

" Ash please listen to me. I know your in there. You would never do this . Please come back. We need you." Serena said tears shining in her eyes. " Please" she said in a whisper.

Damien laughed and was about to say something when he then started screaming in pain as he grabbed his head. As soon as he started he stopped. Then brown orbs were in place of the crimson ones.

" Serena!" Ash said.

"Ash!" Serena said smiling in relief.

Before she could enjoy this reunion more, her right hand gave up on her and she started to fall. But then she felt something grab her and pull her back up. Ash had grabbed her hand and was struggling to pull her back up.

Ash managed to pull her back up and hoisted her up over the banister.

" Are you okay?" Ash said with concern filling his eyes.

Serena nodded and hugged him before pulling away blushing. Then she looked down the stairs and saw Bonnie downstairs with her brother making sure he was okay. He was up against the wall trying to reassure his little sister.

Both siblings looked up the stairs.

" Serena are you okay?!" Clemont and Bonnie asked in usion.

Serena nodded and walked down the stairs with Ash following her.

" Are you okay?" Serena said looking at Clemont.

" Other than me hitting my head a little on the stairs I'm fine." Clemont said.

Serena nodded satisfied.

" Guys what is going on?" Ash said.

Bonnie and Clemont looked up afraid for a moment but realized Ash had brown eyes instead of crimson.

" You don't remember?" Clemont asked.

Ash just shook his head. Before Clemont could answer him, Ash groaned in pain and clutched his head before he started screaming. Serena backed away from him and Clemont and Bonnie had horrified looks on their faces.

The screaming stopped seconds later and the room got colder. Then Ash's head snapped up and in place of warm brown eyes stood angry crimson eyes.

" _Well, well, well I see you have escaped a...gruesome death. Such a shame really. I would have loved to see your broken body and soulless eyes. It was all because of your foolish friend my plans were ruined. I would hurry. You don't have much time left." _Damien said laughing in a cruel manner before disappearing through the floor.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena looked at one another and nodded their heads.

Ash was still in there somewhere. All they had to do was find a way to save him.

…**...**

**Alright that concludes another chapter of One Minute Till Midnight. I was going to upload this yesterday but I kept getting distracted. ( stupid flying horses. -pouts-) Ok so anyways next chapter should be up sometime this week. I will try my best since I left you guys hanging for a long time. Alright I'm rambling. Read, Review, Fave, Follow, etc and see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! This story is almost at it's end. So enjoy this chapter.**

…**...**

The sound of frustration resounding throughout the deathly quiet house. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were sitting in the dining room they were in no more than maybe two or three hours ago.

" What are we gonna do? We don't have anything and time is running out!" Serena said frustrated with the turn of events.

Clemont and Bonnie looked on sympathetically for they had no ideas as well.

Serena sighed and plopped down on the hard wooden floor. They all sat in silence for a moment before they grabbed their bags and migrated to the front room.

Suddenly the air got colder and the three kids shivered. They looked in front of them to see Damien materializing before them.

He had a creepy smile on his face.

" _Time's up meatbags."_ He said.

Damien jerked his head to the left and Serena went flying into the wall. Then he jerked his head to the left sending Clemont and Bonnie flying into the wallas well.

He cackled madly his crimson eyes glowing brighter with mischief.

Serena slowly got up and threw out her Poke-Ball containing Fennikin. ' Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Ash.'

" Fennikin Flamethrower!" She said pointing at Damien.

Fennikin looked confused for a moment before she sensed it. This wasn't Ash. Fennikin complied sending a huge wave of fire that caught Damien off guard sending him flying.

Serena looked toward her friends on the opposite side of the room. Clemont was standing and helping his sister up.

She heard Damien groaning and knew they didn't have much time before he attacked again.

" Clemont call out your Pokemon quick!" Serena yelled.

Clemont looked at her. " Why?"

" Just trust me. I know what I'm doing!"

Clemont called out Chespin and Bunnelby.

' Ash please forgive me.' Clemont thought to himself. Then he called out an attack.

" Bunnlby use Mud Shot and Chespin use Pin Missile!"

Both Pokemon complied sensing the situation was serious.

Damien had just stood up with a furious look in his before he was knocked back down. This time he shot up and without a second thought sent all three Pokemon flying into the wall.

He had a crazed look in his eyes as he looked at Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena.

"_I'm just itching to kill you little brats. I cant wait until I can chop you into little pieces and scatter you in the hills." _

Serena and Clemont ignored him both asking if their Pokemon were okay. All their Pokemon nodded and stood up ready to fight.

Serena turned to Pikachu. " Pikachu we need you. I know you don't want to hurt Ash but that's not him in their."

Pikachu nodded as his cheeks sparked ready to fight as well if it meant saving his Pika-Pi.

Serena smiled. " Ok Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged itself up with electricity before releasing it at it's intended target.

The Thunderbolt didn't even manage to hit him.

It seemed to bounce off an invisible shield. The Thunderbolt dissipated. Then he made his move.

One minute he was across the room, then the next he had Pikachu in his arms with a metal knife to his throat.

" _I'll make you a deal since I'm feeling generous. You let me take your friends body for my own and I might just let one of you go and spare this rodents life. What will it be?"_ Damien said pressing the knife closer to Pikachu's throat.

Serena just smirked. " Never give up until the end. Pikachu use Thunderbolt with full power!"

Pikachu released a large amount of electricity making Damien scream with pain and loosen his grip on Pikachu helping him escape.

All the kids noticed that Damien and Ash's voices were separating showing Damien was being expelled from Ash's body.

" Pikachu give it all you've got!"

The screaming from Ash and Damien intensified before a black cloud floated into the air and Ash collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly the three kids and Pokemon felt a breeze blow through the room.

The door was open.

Serena and Clemont returned their Pokemon and grabbed Ash from the ground making sure he could stand on his two feet before they dragged him and Bonnie out of the door.

They ran down the porch stairs and away from the mansion never looking back.

…**...**

**Alright hope this chapter satisfied everybody. I'm going to post the epilogue soon as soon as I can. ( Probably later today or tomorrow.) See you in the last chapter. Bye!**


	5. Epilouge

**Alright everybody this is the last chapter of One Minute Till Midnight. Enjoy!**

…**...**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were walking down the dirt road so they could head to next town for Ash's next gym battle.

Ash had asked what had happened in the house they had stayed in the night before but Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie decided the less he knew the better so they just said they just spent the night there that nothing had happened.

Ash had looked skeptical for a moment but just shrugged it off and he hadn't mentioned it since.

It had reached lunchtime and the group decided to stop in a field. It was filled with beautiful flowers of many different colors, and healthy green grass.

A lone tree stood in the center of it casting cool shade all around.

The group decided that they would just eat lunch here an relax a while since they has been walking a long time without a break and the horrors of last night had taken there toll.

After setting up everything to sit and eat lunch, they all sat and ate in peaceful silence listening to the Flying Types chirp happily as they flew around in the clear blue sky.

" Big Brother do I have to eat my veggies? There so gross!" Bonnie complained as she pushed her carrots around her plate in disgust.

" Don't you wanna grow big and strong? You need to eat your veggies to make that happen." Clemont said trying not to start a fight.

" If it means eating these yucky things then I'd rather not grow big and strong." Bonnie huffed as she pushed her plate away.

Both siblings started yelling at each other both trying to get their point across but it just ended up being a screaming match between the two.

Ash and Serena looked at them astonished.

" Wow they just start fighting at the simplest things sometimes." Ash said looking at the two blondes.

Serena nodded in agreement before she stood up and took out her Fennikin.

" Hey Ash I'm going to go look all the flowers with Fennikin. Will you be alright by yourself?" She asked looking at Ash's brown orbs.

" Yeah I'll be fine go have some fun." Ash said waving her off.

Serena smiled and left with Fennikin following her down into the field of flowers.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and pointed to the field of flowers as well asking to play. Ash smiled and took out Froakie and Hawlucha then nodded signaling it was okay.

All three Pokemon ran out into the field laughing and running around.

Before Ash could even laugh at their antics, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Crimson orbs overtook brown orbs. A twisted smile played onto his lips before laughing quietly as to not alert the two fighting siblings in front of him.

" _I'll be back. And next time nobody will stop me!" _Damien whispered to himself before sinking back into Ash's subconscious.

Ash looked dazed for a moment before shrugging it off and going to play with his Pokemon not knowing an evil would soon come their way.

…**...**

**The end...or is it? I just want to thank everybody who reviewed, followed, or faved this story. It meant a lot to me that people actually took the time to read and review and I just want to thank you all. Candykaykay2001 signing out. See you in the next story. Bye. :-)**


End file.
